White Knight
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In the year 2300 B.C., the first Superhuman appeared on the planet of Earth. Her name was Ri, also known as Quirk from her world. She is capable of creating beings that are capable of protecting the Humans. They were called the Chosen Knights and they protect Humanity from themselves and alien races. What'll happen when Thomas Anthony becomes the 28077th White Knight?
1. Astarian Challenges Thomas Anthony

On September 23, 2018, on the planet of Astaris, the King of the Astarians said, "Clydrilm, I have a job for you to do."

One of the King's right hand men, Clydrilm heard that and stepped forward asking, "How may I help you, your majesty?"

He answered, "There is a place called Earth. Ever hear of it."

Clydrilm answered, "No sir. I never heard of that place before. Is it on Astaris?"

The King answered, "Nope. It's a planet just like this one. Well, not entirely like this one. But it holds a species called Humans. They are known as the weakest species in the entire universe. But there are some strong ones. The one that I want you to fight is known as Thomas Anthony. A 15 year old boy who lives in Reach, California. He's about your height. And is quite a hassle. Not even the cops dare touch him. I want you to challenge him."

Clydrilm said, "And if I lose, what then?"

The King answered, "I'm afraid that you are going to stay there till you defeat him."

Clydrilm said, "Understood."

The King said, "It's a 2 day travel. Start flying, my dear friend."

Clydrilm looked at him and bowed and took off immediately. While he was flying toward Earth, 2 days later, a group of kids were walking toward the park. One of the kids said, "Yo, what are you going to do after this, Thomas? Go to your girls place? Or take her to yours?"

Thomas Anthony answered, "I actually plan on having dinner at her place. It'll be fun."

They smiled and said, "Sounds like her parents don't trust you at all, Thomas. By the way, have you heard the reports of all the Superhumans that are appearing in the world. It's crazy."

Thomas said, "Yeah, it is crazy."

As soon as they arrived at the park, 5 adults were bullying 5 elementary school students. Ri saw that and was about to head over there, but Thomas said, "Yo, you need to pick on someone your own size."

One of the adults heard that and turned toward Thomas and said, "You must be terribly mistaken. We're just teaching them how to play ball."

Thomas asked, "Is that so? It looks like they are extremely upset. How about this? I beat you one on five. No, I take that back. Get your other 5 men out here and make it a one on ten match."

His friends started laughing and said, "Shit, you really are insane Thomas. I guess that the police really can't stop you from doing as you please."

The leader used his Superhuman strength to beam the ball at one of Thomas' friends and he screeched. Thomas placed his hand out and caught the ball with his fingertips and the leader saw that and said, "Impossible. How'd you catch it?"

Thomas started dribbling the ball on the court and they saw that and Thomas said, "Let's begin, shall we?"

They heard that and looked at him saying, "You can't be serious."

Thomas said, "Also, foul play is allowed. Meaning that we can foul each other all we want. But there are no fouls. You call it, you lose a point. We're playing a difficult game of me whooping your ass."

They laughed and started chasing after him and Thomas said, "It's your ball. Why the hell are you charging at me?"

The leader asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Thomas answered, "Loser's ball."

Thomas shot the ball from the half-court line and they said, "No way."

Thomas said, "Loser's ball."

The leader grunted and the ball went into the net and the kids saw that and said, "Wait, I know you. You are Thomas Anthony. The man that is good at everything. Yet doesn't have any Superhuman powers."

Ri heard that and then one of her Chosen Knights, the 2977th Dragon Knight appeared saying, "Ri, the scanners are going off. It seems that an alien is headed this way. And at a fast rate, too."

Ri asked, "How fast are we talking?"

Dragon Knight answered, "Faster than a spaceship and meteorite combined."

Ri heard that and asked, "Where is it headed exactly?"

Dragon Knight answered, "This exact location. Reach National Park."

Ri heard that and asked, "What to do?"

While they were talking, Thomas continued playing the game with them and the leader grabbed the ball saying, "I, Hubert Vincent, the strongest man in the city."

Thomas heard that and said, "And I'm Thomas Anthony, the man that can't be touched by the police. Nice to meet you, leader of the Park Bullies."

Hubert tossed the ball at his younger brother, Calvin Vincent and Calvin caught it and then started dribbling toward Thomas. Calvin smiled and said, "Here I go."

He started dribbling the ball between his legs and started picking up the pace. While that was happening, Clydrilm appeared above the park and watched from above. Thomas smiled and started backing up and Calvin saw that and then passed it back to someone else saying, "He's dangerous."

Thomas said, "Come on now, I was hoping for you to come at me. But what a disappointment."

A man ran passed Calvin and then tried to get out of Thomas' reach, but the ball appeared in Thomas' hands in an instant. Everyone saw that and Thomas started dribbling it down the court and then ran toward the hoop. They made a wall and Thomas stared at it and then tossed the ball over their heads and they saw that and turned to the side and Thomas spun around them and grabbed the ball again and Hubert grabbed Thomas' right arm and pulled him back saying, "Our ball."

Thomas smiled and launched the ball up and they saw that and then said, "It's not going in."

Thomas said, "In it goes."

Thomas hit the ground hard and the ball went in 5 seconds later. They saw that and then looked at Thomas and Thomas stood up saying, "Don't underestimate me."

They said, "Enough of this. It's time for you to collapse now."

Thomas heard that and then said, "It seems that this game turned into a deathmatch."

They smiled and they ran toward him and then a gunshot appeared and Thomas heard that and they stopped. The chief of police said, "Enough. If you don't want to play ball, leave the court now."

The Park Bullies started running away and then said, "This isn't over Thomas Anthony. We will get what we want in the end."

Thomas saluted to them saying, "Good enough."

The chief of police said, "You owe me one, Thomas."

Thomas said, "I don't owe you shit. We're even."

He sighed and said, "I hate it when you are right, Thomas."

Clydrilm appeared in front of Thomas saying, "Thomas Anthony, I challenge you to a duel."

Thomas heard that and looked at him and everyone said, "Looks like an alien. Not Human, that's for damn sure. Agreed. How does it know your name? Are you an alien, Thomas?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. I'm 100% Human. You are not."

Clydrilm said, "That is correct. I am a Astarian from the planet Astaris. And I have been asked to fight you."

Thomas heard that and then said, "By your family."

He answered, "Nope. By my King."

Thomas said, "Family."

Clydrilm said, "You really are an idiot."

Thomas said, "Thank you for agreeing."

He said, "It's not a compliment."

Thomas said, "I know."

Clydrilm sighed and then swung at him, but Thomas caught his fist and grunted and said, "Not flesh. Your skin is made of steel, correct."

He smiled and said, "Correct. We Astarians are made of steel. Are you done analyzing me? Or are you going to keep talking?"

Thomas kicked his crotch and Thomas grunted and started shaking his foot around saying, "Damn, even that is made of steel."

Everyone laughed and Clydrilm said, "Thomas, my entire body is made of steel. It'll be difficult to defeat me with just your hands."

Thomas sighed and then started swinging at him over and over again and Clydrilm asked, "Were you not listening to me?"

Thomas answered, "Oh, I was listening to you. I just don't like listening to people. So, let's have some fun."

Clydrilm heard that and then tilted his head and Thomas uppercutted his chin and Clydrilm flew up a little. Ri saw that and then Thomas looked at his hands and then said, "Hm, left hand is fine. Yet my right hand broke, huh? Guess that I'll fight with just a left fist."

Clydrilm smiled and then Thomas punched Clydrilm's stomach and Clydrilm flew back a yard and Clydrilm asked himself, "How is this possible? He's overpowering me with every punch he swings."

Thomas grabbed his right hand and then snapped it back into place. Thomas grunted and then started making a fist and opening it up over and over again. Dragon Knight said, "He knows how to reattach bones, huh?"

Ri said, "He truly is dangerous."

The chief of police said, "Yes he is. That's why everyone is afraid of him. He's capable of doing things that a normal doctor can't do."

Clydrilm looked at him and then Thomas bent over to pick a rock up and then Clydrilm asked, "What do you intend to do with a rock? I'm made of steel."

Thomas answered, "If I flick this rock correctly, then it'll go fast enough to fly right through your skin."

He said, "Bullshit."

Thomas flicked it and the rock disappeared and flew right through his skin and Clydrilm felt that and looked down at him and then said, "Shit."

Clydrilm flew toward him and Thomas lifted his foot up and kicked him straight in the face. But nothing happened and Clydrilm drove him through the wall and everyone saw that and Clydrilm said, "I will not lose to you."

Thomas started bringing his elbow down into his back and Clydrilm grunted. Thomas lifted his arm up high and then Clydrilm stared at the ground to continue pushing him through buildings. Thomas brought his elbow down with a lot of force and Clydrilm coughed out blood and then flew through the last building which was made of titanium. As soon as Thomas hit it, he was unconscious, and so did Clydrilm. The match ended up in a tie. A girl appeared looking at both of them and saw blood coming out of both of them. Ri, Dragon Knight, and the chief of police arrived and saw that they were both unconscious and then the chief of police said, "You know, if Thomas has committed a crime by now, I would have arrested him. But he didn't commit any crime."

Ri said, "Take them back to base."

The chief of police said, "Oh, you are taking them."

Ri answered, "Yes. They interest me."

As soon as Dragon Knight was about to pick up Clydrilm's body, it disappeared before she could touch him. Ri said, "OK. Forget about him. Take him with us. He definitely won't disappear."

The Dragon Knight lifted Thomas up and Ri, Thomas, and Dragon Knight disappeared.


	2. White Knight Returns

5 hours after the fight, the King of the Astarians looked at Clydrilm and said, "You lost against him. How was the fight?"

Clydrilm answered, "Like he was adapting to the situation. Well, it was a tie."

The King said, "We know. We watched the fight from here. Thomas Anthony really is strong. I can't honestly wait for the next bout."

Clydrilm said, "He flicked a rock in my chest. How is that possible?"

The King said, "It isn't. Unless the velocity of the rock was fast enough. If not, there wouldn't even be a dent. But the rock flew right through it. He truly is a fascinating Human."

Clydrilm said, "I thought that you didn't want me to leave Earth."

He said, "They were about to take you to their base of operations. Couldn't let that happen. So, I brought you back here."

Clydrilm said, "I see. That is understandable."

The King said, "I, the King, Uvig, have been studying up on the Humans for years. Someone came to Earth and gave Humanity supernatural powers. I believe that her name is Quirk. Ever hear of her?"

Clydrilm answered, "Nope."

Uvig said, "Well, I've been digging some stuff up as well on my front. Quirk is a Daxarmite. She was exiled from Daxar because of her notorious acts of murdering. And now is on Earth helping Humanity. What to expect from her? No one knows. Tell me something Clydrilm, do you think that you can defeat an entire organization known as the Chosen Knights?"

Clydrilm answered, "Unknown. If they are similar to Thomas Anthony, then hell no. If not, then there might be a chance."

Uvig said, "Good. They are also your targets. Kill them. And make sure that Quirk is unable to summon anymore people."

Clydrilm said, "Yessir."

Uvig said, "Well, as soon as you are done healing yourself, get back to Earth and start your hunt. It'll be fun."

2 hours after Clydrilm waking up, Thomas appeared in a dark room. A girl's voice said, "Wake up Thomas Anthony."

Thomas heard that and then opened his eyes asking, "Where am I?"

The voice answered, "In your dream of course. You were knocked out. So was your opponent."

Thomas heard that and then she said, "You told me that you didn't believe in aliens, correct?"

Thomas answered, "I'm sorry that I doubted your word."

She said, "Trust me. I know how you feel. When I was alive, I thought the same thing. I thought that aliens were just something that people made up. But I was wrong when the Daxarmites appeared in my world and killed most of my people."

Thomas looked around and asked, "Are you ever going to show yourself? Or am I going to continue to look at this empty black room? I actually would like to meet the girl that is trapped in my dreams."

She laughed and said, "I'm not trapped in your dreams, Thomas. I'm just a being trying to help you out."

She turned the lights on and it turned into a bright white room that never ended. Also, a window showing the entire Milky Way Galaxy. She said, "Welcome to the Ravany Global Station. A station that you actually created in your own dream. And I am a part of your dream."

Thomas said, "Wait, you aren't a real person."

She answered, "Me, no. You created me to protect you from when you get knocked out in fights. What we're currently looking at is the entire Milky Way Galaxy. Where your dreams take place. I am Sonas, an Elemental. I am one of your wives in your dreams."

Thomas heard that and then said, "Dreams? There are more than one?"

Sonas answered, "No. No, just one."

Thomas asked, "How many wives do I have?"

Sonas answered, "A lot. Too many to count."

Thomas heard that and said, "Damn."

Sonas said, "In the near future, you'll be travelling through space yourself. Fighting beings that are aliens. Just like that Astarian, Clydrilm. He is one of the King of the Astarians right hand men. He is the strongest of the Astarians. Well, I guess that you have to go now. See you later, honey."

Thomas heard that and then he woke up within an unknown space. He looked around and asked, "Where am I?"

The doctor heard that and answered, "You are at the Chosen Knights base of operations."

Thomas heard that and then said, "I see."

The doctor said, "You don't seem to want to know what happened."

Thomas said, "It was a tie."

The doctor heard that and said, "You flew right into a titanium plated building. Causing both of you to get KO'ed. But we couldn't get him back here. He disappeared immediately."

Thomas smiled and said, "Aliens, so much fun."

Thomas tore the stuff off of his body and the doctor said, "Lay back down."

Thomas said, "Nah, I'm good. I hate doctors."

Ri appeared saying, "Oh, you are awake. That's good."

Thomas pointed at her and asked, "Who is she?"

The doctor answered, "Ri, also known as Quirk. The leader of the Chosen Knights."

Thomas said, "Nice to meet you."

The doctor said, "You ask who she is and not me. Not cool."

Ri laughed and said, "Calm down, Amelia. Do you want anything to drink, Thomas?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. Something good."

The doctor, Dr. Amelia Tillman said, "We got Coke."

Thomas said, "That'll do."

Amelia said, "I'll get it. You have some alone time with him."

Ri said, "Thanks."

Ri looked at Thomas and said, "You are probably wondering why I brought you here."

Thomas said, "Yeah, that is what I am wondering."

She said, "Well, you have caught my interest. I watched you fight that alien. Do you know anything about him? Any reason why he would want to kill you?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. But I do know that he's an alien. An Astarian. And his name is Clydrilm. That is all I know."

Ri said, "I see. Well, we lost sight of him ever since we tried taking him here. Now, on to the real topic at hand. Would you like to be a Hero?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. But I doubt that you are going to let me say that."

She laughed and said, "You know me way too well. I want you to replace White Knight."

Thomas said, "The Hero that keeps dying over and over again. You must have lost your mind."

She said, "Not at all. I'm quite serious. Plus, I am not Human myself."

Thomas said, "Aliens are so awesome."

Ri smiled and said, "Well, if you join me, you'll be working with an alien."

Thomas said, "Well, alright. I'll be your White Knight."

Ri heard that and said, "Well then, as soon as Amelia gets back with your Coke, I'll take you to your set of armor and then you are free to do as you please."

Thomas heard that and then said, "Sounds like fun."

Ri looked at him and then 2 minutes later, Amelia appeared with his Coke and then Thomas opened it up and started drinking it. Ri said, "Let's go then, Thomas."

Thomas said, "Sure thing."

Ri took him to the White Knight's armor and then the other Knights looked at him and Ri said, "White Knight, meet the rest of them."

Thomas bowed and said, "Hello everyone, I will be the new White Knight from here on out. I'll probably die in a couple weeks like all the other White Knights. But that's ok."

They looked at him and then Thomas stood back up and then Amelia looked at the papers showing his vitals while he was asleep and said to herself, "Oh my god. What the hell is this?"

Dragon Knight stared at him and then Ri opened the hatch and then the new set of white armor appeared. Thomas turned toward it and then said, "Armor, huh?"

Thomas walked over to it and Ri saw that and Thomas placed his hand on it saying to himself, "It looks so familiar."

Ri said, "It's yours now."

Thomas walked away from it and then put his arms out and the armor started moving on its own. The front of it opened up and they saw that and then Thomas smiled and the armor moved right toward Thomas and Thomas backed up right into it. As soon as that happened, the front of the armor closed up and then the 28077th White Knight said, "Time for me to go. My sister is waiting for me after all."

They heard that and then Thomas ran out of there and then Amelia appeared saying, "You didn't let him leave, did you?"

Ri answered, "We did."

Amelia said, "His vitals just came back. And they are completely off the charts."

Ri asked, "How so?"

Amelia answered, "Like he's still in his dream type of thing."

Ri smiled and said, "He's insane. Let's see where he's actually going."

Dragon Knight asked, "Do you not trust him?"

The 3022nd Eagle Knight answered, "I don't. He was hiding something behind that smile."

Ri looked at the screen and White Knight was at the park. Ri said, "So he's headed to Reach National Park, huh? Where the Park Bullies operates 24/7. What to expect from them?"

Amelia looked at him and then the Park Bullies appeared and said, "White Knight. You never know when to stay dead."

White Knight said, "Well, shit happens."

Calvin said, "Hm, this White Knight acts different from the last one. Or am I just imagining things?"

Hubert said, "You are imagining things. If you are here, then that means that you are here to kill us."

White Knight said, "Hell nah. You aren't going to die. You are going to jail. I don't like people like you after all."

Hubert smiled and then said, "Well, I hope that kid Thomas Anthony died in that fight against that alien because that alien whooped ass."

White Knight said, "Well, don't know him. And respectfully so, he's a total dick. So if you want him dead, you are going to have to go to the hospital and kill him yourself."

They looked at him and then White Knight stepped forward and then a bullet hit the ground in front of him and White Knight looked up and said, "A sniper on the rooftop of RSDT (Reach Secret Development of Technology). You really are capable of killing Thomas. Yet you didn't pull the trigger. Why?"

They heard that and then the sniper said, "He's good, sir. He might be the real deal after all."

Hubert said, "Shit."

White Knight started swinging at them. Hubert felt the punches that he was giving out and then put his hand out and clotheslined one of the members. Calvin said, "Jake."

Jake Greer said, "Damn, that armor is tough."

Hubert turned his fist into steel and then punched White Knight and he moved back 5 yards. White Knight started ran away and then Hubert said, "Follow him."

Back at the Chosen Knights base, Ri said, "He's smart. Running away is a good tactic."

Amelia said, "He's not running. He's going to a place where he can hide with ease. And take them out one by one."

The 2879th Green Knight said, "I see. That actually makes sense. That's something that the previous White Knight would do."

Dragon Knight said, "Agreed."

Amelia said, "Thomas might be awake. But he's still dreaming."

In the Forenzo Woods, White Knight hid behind a tree. He stared at the tree in front of him and then Hubert said, "Spread out. Find him. And kill him. Our boss would love to know that White Knight ain't comin back."

White Knight heard that and then after some time, Calvin said, "Allen, Fred, Jake, and Charles, keep in touch with me. Curtis, Brayden, Clifton, and Scott, keep in touch with Hubert. And Clara, stay in touch with the both of us."

Allen White said, "Well now. I understand."

Fred Irwin said, "Understood."

Jake said, "I'm with ya."

Charles Dotson said, "Movement up ahead."

Curtis Freeman said, "I see him too."

Brayden Alexander said, "5 trees forward."

Clifton Norman said, "Lucky you."

Scott Smith said, "Take him out as the boss said."

Clara Rogers said, "If you could get him out of the woods, I could get a shot in. A bullet right to the head will end his life."

Hubert said, "Well, that is if we can get him out of the woods."

As soon as Charles got to the tree where White Knight was, White Knight grabbed him and through him right into Curtis. They both flew back and then White Knight ran forward toward Brayden and as soon as he appeared in front of him, White Knight speared him into the ground. White Knight continued running around and then Clara said, "Brayden, Charles and Curtis are down."

Fred said, "We just started. How the hell did they get taken out so fast?"

Calvin said, "Maybe White Knight has been holding back on us."

White Knight appeared behind Clifton and grabbed his head and slammed it into the tree knocking him out immediately. Clara said, "We just lost Clifton."

Hubert said, "Damn. Alright. Enough holding back guys. Take out your guns."

White Knight heard that and then said, "Oh boy. You really do love me."

Calvin turned around and started shooting at him, but he disappeared immediately afterwards. Clara said, "He's right behind you, Scott."

Scott turned around and saw him standing there and Scott shot at him, but White Knight flicked a rock at the bullet and then a second rock immediately afterwards to hit the gun out of his hands. After the rock hit the gun of Scott, Scott grunted and looked at it and White Knight ran toward him. As soon as Scott picked up the gun and turned back toward White Knight, White Knight headbutted him and he collapsed and Clara said, "Scott is out."

Calvin said, "He's to our left everyone."

Fred said, "I see him."

Fred started shooting at him, but the bullets flew right in front and behind him. Missing each time. White Knight ran forward after seeing the bullet that passed his head. Allen said, "Got him."

Bullets started flying all over the forest and then Allen grunted and said, "He's gone."

White Knight appeared behind him and grabbed his head and slammed it into the tree and Fred saw that and shot at him, but White Knight ran behind the tree and said, "Shit, this is a lot more running than I anticipated."

Fred said, "Allen is out."

Clara grunted and then White Knight took off again and Calvin saw that and shot at him. A bullet hit his leg and White Knight grunted and collapsed. Calvin said, "He's wounded. He won't be running anywhere anymore."

Fred ran toward him, and then as soon as he got to where White Knight was shot, he was gone. Fred said, "He's gone."

Hubert said, "I noticed. I saw him crawl out of there real fast."

Calvin said, "Stop hiding, White Knight."

White Knight appeared behind Fred and then slammed his head within the tree and said, "3 more to go. And then I'll go after your female friend, Calvin."

Calvin heard that and then said, "Don't you dare touch her."

Jake said, "Behind you, sir."

Hubert turned around immediately and White Knight ducked and ran to the side. Hubert saw that and said, "He's still capable of running, huh? But he is slower than before. That's good at least."

Clara stared at the trees and then saw Hubert standing there and White Knight appeared out of the woods and saw Clara standing there and then ran toward the van that she was on top of. Clara looked at the woods and then White Knight said, "Down here."

Clara heard that and sighed and then said, "Shit."

Calvin asked, "What's wrong?"

Jake said, "White Knight caught Clara."

Hubert said, "He's going to use her as a hostage. Let's move now."

Clara jumped down and then saw that he was standing there and then said, "You wouldn't hit a girl would you."

White Knight answered, "Nope. You'll knock yourself out."

Clara laughed and then White Knight grabbed her head and slammed it right into the van and knocked her out. White Knight said, "Apparently, I lied. I apologize for that."

White Knight took off and then Hubert appeared by the van and saw that Clara was knocked out and then asked, "Where'd he go? He didn't use her as a hostage."

Jake appeared and then White Knight appeared out of nowhere and trucked him right into a tree knocking it down completely. Calvin saw that and then said, "Shit. It's just me and you now, brother."

Hubert said, "Understood."

Calvin and Hubert walked out into the open and then White Knight said, "That wasn't a smart move on my part. Letting them get the open ground. But who cares? It's only two people with only 5 bullets left."

Hubert looked around and then White Knight started jumping off of the tree branches and then launched himself off of the tree and landed right on top of Calvin and when Hubert went to shoot at White Knight, he rolled forward and jumped forward and punched him right in the face. Calvin turned around and ran toward him and White Knight turned around as well and Calvin swung at White Knight, but White Knight caught his fist and twisted his arm. He then elbowed it and threw him into the back of the van. Knocking him out. Hubert saw that and then aimed his gun at White Knight and started shooting at him, but White Knight rolled forward and to the right side to make him miss his remaining shots. Hubert saw that and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

White Knight jumped up again and punched him in the face. Then lifted him up and threw him into the van. Hubert felt that and then said, "Shit."

Hubert got up and then White Knight speared him right into the van. He knocked all 11 of them out and then tied the 11 of them up. The cops arrived and saw White Knight standing there and the chief of police said, "Stop right there."

White Knight looked at them and then said, "Park Bullies, they are all yours."

The chief of police said, "Damn, I always thought that Thomas Anthony would kill them. But I guess that he won't get the chance to now. Take them away."

They lifted them up and then White Knight took off. The chief of police saw that and then said to himself, "He's injured. I need to follow him to find out who this White Knight really is."

After following him for 6 blocks, White Knight vanished along with the trail of blood. The chief saw that and said, "He knew that I was following him. Shit."

White Knight appeared in his house and then got out of the armor and put it away and went to sleep immediately.


	3. The Auctioneer Targets Katrina Anthony

While Thomas was sleeping, Ri looked at the monitor of their fight and said, "He's far more dangerous than he looks. He really does adapt to his surroundings."

Amelia said, "He truly is amazing. He hides his true identity with ease. He's different from all of the other White Knights that we had."

Dragon Knight said, "It seems that we have a powerful ally with us."

Eagle Knight said, "Yes. And we'll need to make sure that he doesn't turn on us. Facing two members made of steel is pretty impressive."

Green Knight said, "We'll need to keep an eye on him from now on."

The 2888th Black Knight said, "Well, Thomas seems to know what he's doing. I say that we watch him for another three cases to make sure that he doesn't do anything wrong."

Green Knight said, "I actually agree with her with this one."

Ri said, "Alright. 3 more cases. If he shows no type of danger to the people around him, then we'll let him do as he pleases. If he is a threat, then we'll have to deal with it. Meaning do as we've done with the past White Knights."

They nodded and then Amelia said, "I'll head back to my office."

Ri said, "Please do."

Amelia walked back to her office. The next morning, Thomas' sister walked into his room and saw that he was in his bed. She walked over to him and then Thomas said, "Good morning, Katrina."

His little sister, Katrina Anthony heard that and said, "You know that I'm here."

Thomas answered, "Yes. Call the school and tell them that I won't be going today."

Katrina asked, "What's the matter, Thomas? Is something that matter?"

Thomas answered, "I don't feel too well."

Katrina asked, "What can I do to help out?"

Thomas answered, "Just call the school."

Thomas felt like he was about to throw up and then tried getting up out of bed, but collapsed screaming after putting his left foot on the floor. Katrina saw that and asked, "What's the matter, Thomas?"

Thomas said, "I'll also need a trash can. I feel like I'm about to throw up."

Katrina heard that and then ran to the bathroom and grabbed the garbage bin and ran back to Thomas' room. She put the garbage bin in front of him and Thomas put his head over it and started throwing up. Katrina turned her head and saw a glimpse of blood on his left leg and asked, "What happened to your leg?"

Thomas answered, "Fell down and scraped it."

Katrina said, "Bullshit, Thomas. We damn-well know that isn't the case. That looks like a gunshot wound."

Thomas continued to barf. Katrina said, "You need to go see the doctor."

Thomas said, "No doctor. I'm staying home. Plus, you don't have a license. And I don't have a car. If you want me to go to the doctor, go call my friend. She'll always help out a friend in need."

Katrina asked, "Which one are we talking about?"

Thomas answered, "Hiromi Kodama. A member of RSDT."

Katrina said, "Oh, I thought that she didn't like you very much."

Thomas answered, "She doesn't. Still, call her."

Katrina took off and said, "Asking me to do a lot of things. It's killing me, Thomas."

She picked up the phone and called the Reach High School. As soon as Thomas' guidance councilor picked up, she said, "This is Yutori Kazetani, how may I help you?"

Katrina said, "This is Thomas Anthony's little sister."

Yutori said, "He's having you call again."

Katrina said, "Thomas is sick. He's probably been throwing up all night. He doesn't look too well."

Yutori said, "You aren't lying to me are you?"

Katrina answered, "Of course not, Ms. Kazetani. He's literally throwing up right now."

Yutori said, "Alright. If I hear from my friends that he's walking outside of his house, I will make you responsible for your actions."

Katrina said, "Well, he might leave the house to go to the hospital. But other than that, he has no other plans."

Yutori said, "It's that bad."

Katrina said, "I'm afraid so."

Yutori said, "Well, I wish Thomas luck."

Katrina said, "Thank you. Well, I gotta go now. I got another phone call to make."

Yutori said, "Alright. Talk to you later."

While Thomas was throwing up, Thomas turned the tv on to watch the news. As soon as it appeared, the title of the article "The Auction's New Date" appeared and Thomas looked at it. The man said, "I am here to answer any questions about the auction this month. So ask away."

Thomas sat up against the bed and then a reporter asked, "What type of merchandise will you be selling this time?"

The man answered, "I, Agim Petek, am selling women this time. The slave market has increased as of late."

Thomas heard that and then Agim said, "Selling from Russians, Americans, Slovakia, France, Brazil, Spain, etc."

Another reporter asked, "When will this auction take place?"

Agim answered, "Tomorrow at 7 p.m. The women will be highly trained in everything that you ask them to do. The rich are always welcome."

Thomas heard that and then Katrina appeared and asked, "Are you ok?"

Thomas answered, "Yeah, it seems that slavery is back at full swing."

Katrina said, "You are joking, right."

The reporter said, "You are talking about bringing slavery back to the US. You know that you'll be breaking the law, right?"

Agim answered, "Yes. But if it is in high demand, then there is nothing stopping it. Not even the Chosen Knights are willing to fight for them. If they did, then the Slave Merchant would be taken care of already. So, it is perfectly legal."

They heard that and then a reporter asked, "What if the new White Knight stops you?"

Agim said, "I doubt that he is that stupid. The auction place will be heavily guarded. So he won't be able to do anything."

Katrina said, "I thought White Knight died a couple weeks ago."

Thomas said, "So did I. But last night, it seemed that he attacked the Park Bullies and arrested them."

Katrina heard that and said, "Damn, someone was finally willing to deal with them. Thank god. I saw them bully 5 elementary school students just a week ago."

Thomas said, "I actually saw them bully 5 elementary school students yesterday before the attack."

Katrina said, "I see. Oh yeah, she wasn't too pleased to hear from us."

Thomas said, "To be expected, Katrina."

The reporter said, "Will you continue to sell women after this auction?"

Agim answered, "Yes. And there is one girl that I am truly interested in. Well, two to be exact. Hiromi Kodama and Katrina Anthony."

Thomas heard that and then Agim said, "I know where they live. My contacts are already on the move."

Thomas grunted and then said, "Hurry up Hiromi."

Katrina asked, "What are you planning, Thomas?"

Thomas answered, "I honestly don't have a plan."

Katrina heard that and then looked at him. She saw an expression that she hasn't seen in years saying, "You aren't thinking about killing them, are you?"

Thomas heard that and his expression changed and then put his head down and the doorbell rang and Katrina ran toward the door and looked through the window and saw Hiromi standing there. She opened the door and Hiromi said, "I know. I heard it on the radio. We need to hurry."

They ran back upstairs to Thomas' room and Agim said, "Thomas Anthony isn't a threat. He's just a man that the police won't touch. He will never live the life that he has always wanted."

Hiromi appeared and saw that he was sitting back against his bed and Thomas said, "Sorry for calling you over here."

Hiromi said, "Hell, you look like shit."

Thomas laughed and said, "Mind taking the bullet out of my leg."

She looked down and said, "A 9mm. What happened to you?"

Thomas answered, "Playing ball at the park, got shot by one of the Park Bullies."

Hiromi sighed and said, "Shit. They really hate playing by the rules. Well, it's a good thing that they got arrested last night. By the way, you still got that hidden path."

Thomas smiled and said, "Take the bullet out and I'll tell ya."

She smiled and then Katrina asked, "What secret passage?"

Thomas answered, "Well, I am a little crazy as you might already know. According to my doctors across the world, they say that I'm dreaming. I'm in a dreaming state. But I really am in reality."

Hiromi said, "Everyone thinks that he is a threat because of it. But he is the person he is today because of his own training."

She started working and then Katrina looked down the stairs and the reporter said, "Thomas Anthony isn't a threat as you said. He faced the Park Bullies at the Reach National Park. According to the reports, an alien beat him up to the core. And died."

Thomas heard that and said, "Bitch please. I might have gotten into a fight with an alien, but I ain't dead."

Hiromi said, "So you met with one of the aliens."

Thomas answered, "Yeah, he wasn't a friendly alien. He wanted me dead."

Katrina said, "And when was this?"

Thomas answered, "Yesterday after encountering the Park Bullies."

Hiromi sighed and said, "You are too reckless."

Thomas said, "Sorry."

2 minutes later, the bullet was out and she started stitching his wound back together. The front door was kicked down and Katrina said, "We need to get going."

Thomas stood up and then crawled his way to the door and started the activation code. The closet opened up and then Thomas said, "Get moving."

They saw the white armor and then looked at him and Thomas said, "Long story. Move now."

They did and then Thomas closed the door behind them and then Hiromi saw that and asked, "What the hell is he planning?"

Thomas changed the channel and then sat back down where the garbage bin was and lifted it up and started throwing up again. The men that broke into his house ran up the stairs and said, "Looking at this is sickening. Yep. Thomas Anthony sure is weak."

Thomas looked up at the screen and said to himself, "This really sucks."

One of the men lifted Thomas up and asked, "Where is Katrina Anthony?"

Thomas answered, "Moved out of the house a couple days ago. She's with her boyfriend now."

The men asked, "What about Hiromi Kodama?"

Thomas asked, "Why the hell would I care about that bitch? She betrayed me and sold me to the cops. Also, I don't know where she lives. So, can't help you."

They sighed and said, "Well, you don't seem to be lying."

Hiromi heard that and then Katrina looked at the armor and then saw that there was a bullet hole within the armor and said, "That lying asshole."

Hiromi smiled and said, "Well, that's Thomas for you. He lies to everyone about everything. And pisses a lot of people off. Including me."

Katrina said, "He got shot after he went to the park."

The men said, "Sir, Katrina and Hiromi aren't here."

Agim heard that and then said, "I see. Come on back. Leave Thomas Anthony be. He seems to be suffering from a bullet wound that was poisoned."

They said, "Yessir."

They tossed him back and then walked away. Thomas smiled and then they left the house. Thomas wrapped a bandage around his left leg and said, "Damn people don't know how to take it easy."

Thomas walked over to the closet again and then was about to open it up when they appeared and said, "If you find out anything about their whereabouts. Give us a call at this number."

He said, "With pleasure. Anything to get rid of Hiromi."

They tossed the card at his bed and then disappeared. Thomas opened it up and then Hiromi said, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Thomas said, "I got knocked out by an alien. The Chosen Knights took me to their base and now I'm White Knight."

Katrina said, "You got shot after the park."

Thomas said, "Yes. Last night, I went to fight them. Got shot in the leg in the process. But kicked their ass at the same time. My next victim is him. Agim Petek. Also known as The Auctioneer."

Katrina heard that and then asked, "Why?"

Thomas answered, "He targeted my sister. The last thing that I care about in this world. I will not lose you."

Hiromi asked, "What are you going to do?"

Thomas answered, "Tonight, I'll be taking my shower to heal the wound. Tomorrow at 7, I need a disguise."

Hiromi said, "Of a rich person that isn't interested in slaves."

Thomas said, "And I'll need a ring to summon that armor at any time that I wish. And a needle that'll put The Auctioneer to sleep."

Hiromi heard that and said, "Understood. Sounds like I'm going to have a lot of work to do in one day."

Thomas asked, "Do you think that you can handle it?"

Hiromi answered, "As long as I don't get interrupted, I can do it. I want to save these women as much as you."

Thomas smiled and then said, "Alright. Katrina, I don't think going to school is such a good idea today. Or tomorrow."

Katrina said, "I know. I'm a target."

Thomas said, "Along with Hiromi."

Hiromi said, "I'll be taking my leave."

Thomas said, "I'll be looking forward to your work."

Hiromi nodded and then said, "Good luck."

Then left right afterwards.


End file.
